


Sweet

by Star_Nymph



Series: To The Moon and Back [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asperger Inquisitor, Asperger Syndrome, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/pseuds/Star_Nymph
Summary: Cullen arrives home to an unexpected sight: his girlfriend actually sticking around and making use of his kitchen.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This part of a bunch of short fics/drabbles I've kept on my tumblr and haven't put on here. Sorry if I'm spamming ya'll, it'll be over soon.
> 
> If you have any comments or helpful tips please feel free to write something. I’ll definitely appreciate the feedback! Thank you for reading!

The scent of freshly baked cake smacked Cullen in the face as soon as he opened the door. He paused at it because he was partially sure he didn’t own much in the way of baking supplies, much less ingredients save for the half-eaten pre-made roll of raw cookie dough in the fridge. Tugging loose his tie and the top two buttons of his shirt, he entered his living room and tossed his messenger bag on his couch. There came the harsh snore of his dog though at first, he couldn’t make head or tails at where the creature could be until he got to his knees and looked under his coffee table of all things. Commander was sprawled out under it, limbs everywhere and tail flapping away, his tongue flopped out and oozing out a lovely darken puddle of drool on his carpet.

Cullen fixed him with a flat look; this was cute back when he was a puppy and barely half the size of the thing. Now? Not so much—well, that is until Commander whined his sleep and kicked his feet, obviously going for a nice run in his sleep. Damn, nevermind, he was going to be adorable forever.

“Right.” He sighed as he looked around him. From the kitchen, he could hear the soft clutter of things being moved and the pad of bare feet on the tiled floor. “Eury?” He called out but there came no answer. Scratching Commander behind the ear, Cullen stood up and walked to the kitchen’s doorway.

Hair knotted up in a lopsided bun and hunched over his counter space, Eurydice was struggling with a malfunction pastry bag which was dripping with vanilla frosting from both ends. In fact, frosting was everywhere. On the counter, coating her hands and forearms, drops of it on her exposed legs, falling on the floor. She ever had some smeared on her cheek, sprayed strays of hair sticking to her skin. Her eyebrows were furrowed together in her frustration as she attempted to plop a generous amount of a bare chocolate cupcake. It stood tall and then it slid off to the side and off the cake. She grunted and pushed her hair off her brow, inevitably smudging more frosting over her face.

Maker, it was a precious sight and almost entirely too domestic for the likes of him. Honestly, he had expected her to be around and normally, she wasn’t. Despite having a key all of her own, Eurydice left his house early in the morning, either following him out when he went off to work or waiting only to take Commander on a walk and then going on her way. Sometimes she even disappeared during the night, only a kiss on Cullen’s forehead to warn him, and then he would wake only to the memory of her warm tangled around him and be left yearning for more.

Lately, though, he was greeted by this: her, wrapped up in his things, waiting for him to return him as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

In all the nightmares and moments of doubt, he didn’t expect he’d ever get something like this.

Stifling a chuckle, Cullen crossed the threshold and came up behind her, “What are you doing?”

Eurydice paused and spared him a quick glance, blowing her bangs out of her face. “Making cupcakes.”

“I see that. Any reason why?” He put a hand on the table and looked over her work. There was more frosting on the pan itself than the cupcakes.

“Caleb called me and said he wanted me to make some.”

Cullen rolled his eyes, “…for what occasion?” he was glad that his nephew had taken a liking to the elf but she had a habit of never telling the child ‘no’, resulting in him coming home to scenes like this or the time when he asked for her to take him to a zoo and the two nearly returned with a donkey in tow

She shrugged. “He just said he wanted me to make some. I did not ask why.” Squeezing the bag, she tried to angle another plop; instead, the frost flowed from the bottom of the bag and over her hands. Tsking, Eurydice dropped it and tried clapping it off, but it only smeared more of the frosting across her fingers. The oversized shirt—his oversized shirt, he noted by the Templar logo stamped on the front—she was swimming in slipped over her shoulder as she moved, giving the hints of his work the night before: redden love bites across her shoulder blades and up her neck. His eyes scanned down her slight form, the way that shirt fit her like a dress, how all she wore underneath were a pair of shorts.

Nothing else, he was sure.

He licked his lips and swallowed, fingers itching to touch. “You’re spoiling him again.” He whispered as he took hold of one of her wrists. Whatever she wanted to say dead on her lips as he brought her hand up to his mouth and licked a drop of frosting from it. He felt her freeze against him, his other arm snaking around her waist to bring her against his hard chest, and a little noise came out of her as he dragged his tongue up her arm, his teeth grazing her skin and leaving tingles of pleasure in its wake.

Sweet. Too much so. Whatever frosting she had bought was loaded with sugar and while he might’ve loathed the abundance of it on anything else, on her it tasted like heavenly. He couldn’t get enough of it. He lavished the whole of her hand with his tongue, licking each joint, each knuckle, her finger clean until it shined with his salvia. Eurydice moaned out, pushing her hips back into his crotch, snuggly grinding against his rising bulge.

His mouth moved, his moan sinking into her skin, up her shoulder to the crock of her neck where he pressed hot, wet kisses. His hand slipped under her shirt to cup her breast and gently he kneaded the soft mount with his rough fingers, his other hand letting go of hers to dip under the waistline of her shorts. His fingers brushed against her clit, teasing it ever so gently, and when he sunk them into her wet, warm folds Eurydice cried out suddenly, trying to brace herself on the countertop.

“Cull— _en_.” She whined and arched into his touch as he tweaked one of her nipples and nipped at her ears. “Y…your suit…it’ll get dirty…”

“I don’t care.” He rasped out and truly, he didn’t. Fuck it all if was covered frosting and cum when he was done with her. His cock was straining against the seam of his pants and between her ass cheeks, wishing to plunge into her dripping heat. Maker, it was like she melted around his fingers as he drove them in and out, scratching her full. She shuddered against him, rolling her hips back into him with delicious need. “I want you.  _Now_.”

He bit down on her ear and dragged out of her a wretched gasp, her hands already slipping her shorts down and dropping them to the floor. He slipped her fingers out of her only so she could turn his arms and help him undo the front of his pants, freeing his swollen cock. Cullen hisses as the air made contact with it and then he was pulling her flush against him, searching for her lips. Eurydice wrapped her arms around his neck as their mouth crushed together, tongues burning hot as they darted in. Even her mouth lingered with the sweet taste of the frost. Grabbing her thighs, he heaved her onto the counter and spread her sugar-coated legs apart. He wanted nothing more than to take his time and run his tongue along her legs, turning her into a quaking, mewling puddle in his hands, but his cock ached for something else. Her. He wanted to be surrounded by only her.

And when he heard her whispered, “Cullen—please,” he knew he couldn’t wait much longer. And so he drove into her and the haste of it yanked gasps out of the both of them.

“Move—!” Eurydice squealed as her legs wrapped around his waist and she clung to him. All of him. Maker, she was fucking hot, tight, and wet and Cullen couldn’t do or think of any more than to snap into her, to drag his fingers over the skin of her ass as he held her in place. She squirmed up against him, whining and moaning, her nails raking through his hair, freeing the curls from its neat style.

He kissed her, kept licking her, his tongue mapping out every patch of skin he could find as he lapped up frosting and sugar and sweat alike.

“Maker’s breath—fuck—!” He cursed as he kept up his brutal pace, loving how she squeezed around him. She fisted the back of his shirt as he fucked her and there was something so alluring about that thought. Eurydice half clothed against him, writhing in his hold, while he was fully dressed. She shot his eyes and panted as she bent her head and dragged her teeth over his throat. With one searing bite, Cullen’s hips were lurching forward and he could feel himself coming undone, rocking fast to a climax that was going to leaving shaking.

“Sh—shit—Eury—!”

She responded only with a choking gasp as she suddenly went rigid and he felt her squeezing all around him, her cunt pulsing, rushing—and he went on, jerking his hips messily into her warmth, feeling his world bursting into white, and he didn’t even realize until he was spilling into that it was him who was moaning so damn unashamed, a stream of ‘fucks’ resounding out of him. The two of them froze in bliss, their heavy breathing bouncing off the kitchen’s tiles, the waves of pleasure crashing between them and almost sapping of them of their strength. Eurydice hugged him tight as she sighed contently, her legs limp in his hold, and she kissed the side of his face.

“I can’t give Caleb those cupcakes now…”

If he wasn’t trying to keep his legs from going out from under him, he would have laughed. Instead, he offered only a pathetic snicker, “I’ll help you make new ones.” He said and then added, “We’ll need to get more frosting.”


End file.
